Shiryou Hogiki
Background Unlike most shinobi, Shoriyou never had a hard life and was usually able to complete mission's and task without problems. His parents weren't shinobi, instead they owned a clothing store within konoha and were very wealthy because of it. Though growing up Shiryou did not take interest in the store, and was more fascinated by the ninja way. So he persuaded his parents into enrolling him in the academy though he entered at the age of nine which is two years older then most who join. Personality While most shinobi take matters to a more dramatic level, Shiryou takes another approach by not taking things to far. He would rather talk with the ladies and charm them with his nice smile and wonderful attitude. Women refer to him as quiet charming and had a smile that would make you melt. He often lets these kind of comments go to his head, and believes that he is the prettiest man alive. This leads other shinobi to dislike him, or to think that he is homosexual. Gossip in the village has lead to most believing that he is truly gay and uses the women as a way to hide it. Though in actuality he finds woman attractive and one of the most important things in the world. This situation he has with woman and of himself would make you think that he is a crappy shinobi. There is a reason he earned the title of Shinobi Investigator a title which has not be used in the village before. While most wont see it, he actually has treats his missions as the most important things in the world. They are his number one priority even above the women in his life. During this time while he remains calm he shows a higher level of seriousness when dealing with the missions objective. He has known to get stressed and paranoid when things don't go as planned and this can sometimes lead to wrong decisions when performing missions. Appearance While you would think he would be well known for his skills in Konoha, but the fact is he is better known for his appearance especially by the ladies. He has been defined as being a truly handsome man, or a pretty man. His face has strong jaw line, and woman say when he smiles it makes them melt. He looks very young like in his mid twenties, is about average height for a man. His hair is semi dark blonde and a little wavy and is ear length. Some of his bangs cover his forehead and barely manage to reach his eyes. Speaking off which his eyes posses a light green color to them which stands out from others. The color green in eyes is not that common and as such makes his handsome appearance even more interesting. His body looks like that of a man who exercises regularly which he gets from going on missions. Which is a little strange as women usually fall for the more muscular men which Shiryou doesn't fit in that category of men. He like all shinobi from the Konohagakure wears the trademark headband on his forehead which symbolizes his allegiance to his village. He also wears the standard gear which is a blue long sleeve shirt and pants, with the green flak jacket over top which has the Uzumaki symbol on the back. He also wears Blue open toed shoes which are connected by bandages to his pants. Combing all these things gives you the man who both woman and men call the pretty man from konoha. Abilities Taijutsu His skills in unarmed combat is not to impressive and can usually only hold his own against Chunin and some Jōnin level shinobi. During his training as a academy student he was regularly beaten in the Taijutsu parts of his learning. It was while sparring with his fellow classmates that he realized close combat and him don't mix very well. With many of the other students getting he best him again and again with each match. By the time he reached adult hood he had already accepted the fact that in battle its not his best bet to get in close to the opponent. When he has no other choiuce he tries his best with basic punches and kicks with blocking being the one area he is best at in Taijutsu. Ninjutsu Trivia Category:SageOfDespair Category:Character